Saga de Khiro
by DJ Gohan
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. Sed buenos, que no soy muy experto. Capitulo 2 ¡UP! Se agradecen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Saga de Khiro**

_**Prólogo**_

Después de que majin boo fuera eliminada, la tierra volvió a estar en paz. Todo volvía a un orden un poco extraño, por que la tierra había sido atacada varias veces después de cada enemigo.

Con la aparición de Oob, Goku se hizo cargo de él, entrenándole en las artes marciales. Al principio costaba, pero al poco tiempo Oob demostraba haber nacido para eso. Gohan no quiso cometer el error de no entrenarse, ya que con majin boo no se encontraba al 100, y empezó un duro entrenamiento en la "capsule corp". Bulma, investigaba sobre una maquina capaz de hacer que un día fuera un año como la cápsula del tiempo hiperbólico de la torre de Dios. Vegeta entrenaba día y noche para ser mejor que Goku también en la capsule corp pero en una sala especial creada por Bulma. Y por último Goten y Trunks, fueron entrenados por Piccolo, para mejorar sus habilidades.

**_Capítulo 1: Vuelta al trabajo_**

Gohan pasaba mucho tiempo en la capsule corp entrenando, se preparaba nuevas técnicas y movimientos. De vez en cuando Gohan dejaba la capsule corp para verse con Videl que cuidaba de Pan. Pan crecía de forma natural y le gustaba mucho jugar con su padre a volar. Esto hacia que Gohan se sintiese muy bien después de cada entrenamiento y volviera a casa con mucha ilusión. En ese momento Gohan venía de la capsule corp y llegaba a la puerta de su casa. – Videl abre la puerta que ya estoy aquí.- dijo Gohan con un tono algo preocupado. - ¿Qué pasa Gohan te noto algo preocupado?- dijo Videl. – Tranquila, es solo que mi madre esta enferma y conociendo a mi padre, no sabrá que hacer – dijo Gohan.- Bueno entonces vete, y haber si se pone bien Chichi. – dijo Videl más tranquila.

Gohan partió a casa de sus padres lo más rápido que pudo. En cuanto llegó le recibió su hermano Goten, que estaba recogiendo la ropa por orden de su madre. –Pon, pon, pon.- Golpeó la puerta Gohan. – Padre, abre, soy yo, Gohan.- dijo Gohan apresuradamente. De repente se abrió la puerta y salio Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- que bueno que hayas llegado Gohan, tu madre quería verte.- dijo Goku con su habitual tono de despreocupado. Gohan se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba Chichi y en cuanto llegó, Chichi salió de la cama rápidamente. – Gohan, que bueno que estés aquí, como me alegro.- dijo Chichi, pero de pronto se paró unos segundos y… - Por cierto, se te ve un poco delgado, te estará dando bien de comer esa novia tuya ¿no? Y te cambiaras de camiseta todos los días.- dijo Chichi como de costumbre. – Mamá por favor que ya no soy un crío. Déjame mujer. – Bueno Chicha deja a tu hijo ya que es mayor y sabe cuidarse solo.- dijo Goku apartando a Gohan de su madre. Goku llevó a Gohan a la cocina y le dijo a Chichi que se metiese en la cama a descansar.

Mientras Chichi descansaba, Goku y Gohan permanecían hablando en la cocina. – Gohan ¿tienes hambre, si quieres te saco un poco de comida.- decía Goku mientras abría la despensa.- No, no tengo hambre, ¿¡¿¡Pero?- dijo de pronto Gohan, cuando vio una montaña de comida saliendo por la puerta. – Haber Gohan ayúdame a colocar la comida sobre la mesa.-dijo Goku mientras Gohan se levantaba para ayudarle.- ¿De verdad que no quieres nada?- preguntó Goku. – No de verdad que no quiero.- dijo Gohan con tal de excusarse. – Vale, pues me la como.- dijo Goku con la boca ya llena de comida. Y mientras desaparecía la comida Gohan miraba atónito como comía su padre. – Bueno Gohan conoces a algún médico, por qué será mejor que se encarguen de tu madre ¿no?- dijo Goku casi atragantándose con la comida. – Si conozco a uno muy bueno que vive cerca de mi casa. ¿Qué te parece si voy a visitarle para que venga a ver a mamá? – dijo Gohan levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Vale, Gohan, será lo mejor. Despídete de tu hermano ¿vale? – dijo Goku. Tranquilo papá, lo haré.-dijo Gohan y mientras decía esto ya estaba camino de empezar a volar para visitar al médico.

Mientras Gohan iba a visitar al médico, Vegeta permanecía en una habitación gravitatoria de la Capsule Corp. – Vegeta, no crees que deberías parar.- dijo Bulma un poco preocupada al ver a vegeta empapado de sudor. – Bulma, te dije que no me molestaras. Se cuidarme y no me pasará nada.- dijo Vegeta que acto seguido se caía de rodillas al suelo. Vegeta tardó un poco en levantarse. – Aaaaarrrrghhhhh- gritó Vegeta, transformándose en un nivel 2 resplandeciente. Y acto seguido Bulma cerraba la puerta mientras se oían gritos de: "Te superaré Goku", "Lo lograré aunque sea lo último que haga."

Unos días después, Chichi se puso bien y Gohan volvía a su rutina de entrenar y pasar el día con su hija Pan. Goku acudió a la "Kame house" para visitar al maestro Muten. Piccolo entrenaba a Goten y a Trunks en perfeccionar la técnica de la fusión y a enseñarle movimientos de lucha. Y por último Vegeta conseguía cada día aparte de un cabreo enorme, mejorar un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Un guerrero misterioso**_

Después de que Goku y sus amigos volvieran a la normalidad, un peligro se iba acercando a la Tierra. En un planeta lejano llamada Nautsij, unos guerreros del espacio, terminaban la construcción de un puesto de mando y una ciudad en dicho planeta. Esos guerreros tenían la misión de crear una base para la reconstrucción del planeta Vegeta. El planeta Vegeta iba a ser el señuelo para destruir a Freezer, mientras los demás guerreros del espacio, aceptaban las ordenes de este.

Pero lo que no sabían es que cuando terminaron las construcciones, el planeta Vegeta ya había sido destruido por el malvado Freezer. Dermeck, el hermano de Bardock era el encargado de supervisar todo, y después de la finalización debía comunicárselo al rey Vegeta. – Has conseguido contactar con el rey- dijo Dermeck un tanto desesperado. – Nada, sigue diciendo que no existe la terminal- decía el encargado de radio. – Es muy raro, y el aparato se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Será mejor mandar a alguien a inspeccionar- dijo Dermeck, pensando en quien iba a mandar. – General Dermeck, debería enviar a su hijo, es el más fuerte de todos nosotros y el más capacitado- dijo un oficial. – Aunque no me guste la idea, debo hacerlo. ¡Que llamen a mi hijo!- dijo Dermeck. Después de unos minutos aparecía Khiro, el hijo de Dermeck. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere general?- dijo Khiro un poco intranquilo. – Khiro, has sido elegido para viajar al planeta Vegeta y avisarnos de que ha pasado allí. Te enviaremos con una de las cápsulas de reconocimiento. Cuando llegues, has de darle este mensaje al rey, y luego comunicarnos el envío- dijo Dermeck. – Bien, lo haré con mucho gusto, general- dijo Khiro. Mientras Khiro se dirigía a la zona de cápsulas, Dermeck mando llamar a cuatro guerreros más.

Khiro, había llegado a las cápsulas y se dirigía a la zona en donde le esperaba su cápsula para realizar el viaje. Cuando llegó, Khiro se metió en la cápsula y puso las coordenadas del planeta Vegeta. – Coordenadas del planeta Vegeta introducidas, tiempo de llegada 14 días. Buen viaje- dijo el ordenador de la central cuando salía la cápsula de Khiro al espacio. – Bueno ya esta hecho, le deseo suerte a mi hijo- dijo Dermeck marchándose a su sala.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, tenemos a Goku entrenando con su aprendiz Oob. – Buen trabajo Oob, mejoras muy rápido. Y he notado un gran potencial en ti- decía Goku mientras luchaba con un Oob lleno de moratones y heridas cicatrizadas. – Gracias Goku pero no creo poder superarte- Dijo Oob parando el combate. – Algún día serás mejor que yo, pero eso solo se consigue con entrenamiento. Además si sigues peleando conmigo en vez de entrenarte, no avanzaras mucho. Déjame que yo te enseñe las técnicas y luego ya me desafiaras. ¿Vale?- preguntó Goku mirando al pobre Oob que estaba tumbado en el suelo intentando pillar algo de oxigeno. -Vale, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunto Oob levantándose del suelo. – Dentro de dos días, mientras tanto iré a visitar al maestro Muten, si quieres entrenar con el mientras tanto, puedes hacerlo- dijo Goku. – Vale entrenare estos dos días con el- dijo Oob mientras bebía un poco de agua.

A la mañana siguiente, Goku partía rumbo a la "Kame house"; mientras tanto, Chichi, que ya estaba recuperada de su enfermedad, cuidaba de la casa y de Goten. Gohan al respecto, entrenaba más, pero esta vez se llevarían todos una gran sorpresa. Gohan había adquirido una especie de nivel dentro del que ya estaba, este nivel le permitía doblar su poder en un corto periodo de tiempo, pero esto se podía mejorar con el entrenamiento. Gohan al que le pareció una sorpresa le gustaría saber de que se trataba e intento comunicarse con el viejo Kaio, pero este no sabía nada al respecto de ese misterioso nivel y le aconsejo que hablara con Kaito, y Gohan le explico que no podía comunicarse con Kaito, y en ese momento… - ¡¡¡¿Pero tu eres tonto o que!¡¡¡Tu padre Gohan, tu padre!- dijo el viejo Kaio gritando. – Pues es verdad, iré a ver a mi padre. ¿Pero, ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Gohan. – Pooooommmmm- el viejo kaio acababa de caerse al suelo. - ¡¡¡Que no sepas donde esta tu padre! – dijo el viejo Kaio un poco harto.

Entones Gohan fue a casa de su padre para ver si lo encontraba allí, pero se encontró con que no estaba y entonces, le preguntó a su madre. - No sabrás a donde ha ido papa, ¿No?- preguntaba Gohan con prisa. – Claro que lo se hijo, ha ido a la casa del maestro muten- le dijo Chichi mientras fregaba los platos. – Gracias mama- dijo Gohan. Y acto seguido, salió volando a toda prisa hacia la "Kamehouse". Cuando llegó encontró a Oob entrenando con el maestro muten. – Maestro, ¿Está aquí mi padre?- dijo Gohan. –Si, esta en la cocina- le dijo Mutenroshi mientras observaba los progresos de Oob.

Gohan se apresuró a hablar con su padre y comentarle que quería hablar con Kaito. – Por fin te encuentro papa, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Gohan casi sin aliento. - ¿Qué pasa hijo?- dijo Goku. –Necesito hablar con Kaito y tu eres el único que puede hacerlo- dijo Gohan. – Si es eso yo me comunico, pero ¿para que quieres hablar con el?- preguntaba Goku con algo de intriga. – Es que parece ser que dentro del mi nivel, hay otros más desarrollados, como el nivel supersaiyajin y el supersaiyajin 2- dijo Gohan. –En serio, haber muéstramelo- dijo Goku asombrado. Goku y Gohan salieron fuera, donde se encontraban el maestro Muten y Oob. Gohan advirtió que solo podía permanecer un rato con ese nivel. - ¿pero como averiguaremos de que te has transformado?- dijo el maestro Muten. – Mis ojos y mi pelo cambian, el pelo crece un poco y se me pone erizado pero negro, y los ojos se me vuelven de un tono naranja y rojo- dijo Gohan preparandose para la transformación. Y cuando terminó de hablar, Gohan se transformó, y era cierto, el pelo le creciá como si de un nivel supersaiyajin 2 se tratase y los ojos se le volvieron de un tono rojo anaranjado. Pero, duró unos cuantos segundos y Gohan se derrumbaba. Entonces, mientras Gohan descansaba, Goku se comunicaba con Kaito. – No tengo ni idea, es muy extraño. Lo consultaré con los demás. Tardó unos segundos en contestar. – Parece ser que mis compañeros de las otras galaxias tampoco lo saben, así que deberíais averiguarlo todo por vuestra cuenta. No creo que sea peligroso, eso si, tener cuidado- dijo Kaito cauteloso y pensativo.


End file.
